


Come to bed

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, simon is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Simon groaned softly and he was this close to just heading to bed alone but the thought of curling up in the large four-poster without his boyfriend’s body to snuggle up to was certainly not a likeable one. He watched Raphael for a brief moment, how the leader’s dark eyes scanned the words in front of him and the way the already loose curls fell into his forehead, until Simon had enough and leant over the desk to snatch the pen from his lover’s loose grasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Saphael and "jawline kiss"_

“Raphael, how about you leave the paperwork and come to bed. The sun is up already,” Simon complained around a yawn, hip resting against the side of the clan leader’s desk and arms crossed in front of his chest. _No, he was not pouting!_  


“Just this one document and I’ll be right over, bebé,” Raphael muttered with his gaze still glued to the papers in front of him.

Simon groaned softly and he was this close to just heading to bed alone but the thought of curling up in the large four-poster without his boyfriend’s body to snuggle up to was certainly not a likeable one. He watched Raphael for a brief moment, how the leader’s dark eyes scanned the words in front of him and the way the already loose curls fell into his forehead, until Simon had enough and leant over the desk to snatch the pen from his lover’s loose grasp.

“Bed. Now.” He tried his best to glare at the older vampire but he was sure it didn’t quite work out - not only because he was too tired to look intimidating and because, according to Raphael, he had _soft doe eyes that couldn’t possibly subdue anyone_.

“Simon,” the older vampire sighed but there was a hint of amusement in his dark eyes when he looked up at his lover, “you do realise I have more than one pen?”  


“I could just steal all of them! Come on, it’s late…well, technically it’s early but you know what I mean. You should get some sleep and get back to this boring stuff later,” the fledgeling muttered and jutted his bottom lip out. If intimidating didn’t work, the sad puppy-eyes usually did the trick just fine. Raphael sighed and raised his hand to rub his tired eyes before he breathed out a “ Vale”, finally getting up from his chair.  


Simon couldn’t help but throw his arms up with a relieved “Finally!” and his eyes widened when the pen slipped from his grasp and flung through the air, hitting the bookshelf before clattering to the floor. “Uhm…”

Raphael glanced from the pen to his boyfriend and reached for Simon’s hip with an amused snort, pulling his slightly taller lover closer to press his face against Simon’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” he muttered against the cool skin, brushing the tip of his nose over it before tilting his head to press his lips against the side of his boyfriend’s jaw.  


“Yeah but you love me anyway.”  


Raphael only hummed softly, pressing another kiss to Simon’s cool skin and breathing in his familiar scent. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
